nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Beavers
The Dream Beavers are four oversized beaver creatures and are characters from Season 3. Dream Beavers have the ability to infiltrate other beings' dreams. List of Dream Beavers *Dire Beaver - Dire is the leader. He is voiced by Robert Englund. He has purple fur and a bomb symbol on his belly. * Dark Beaver - Dark is voiced by John Kassir. He has blood red fur and a flaming skull symbol on his belly. *Dread Beaver - Dread is also voiced by Robert Englund. He has orange fur and a zombie face symbol on his belly. * Dave Beaver - Dave is also voiced by John Kassir. This beaver has baby blue and pink fur, along with blue eyes; he is the least menacing of the beavers. He has a cute heart-shaped skull symbol with rainbows and stars on his belly. His simplicity often annoys the other beavers, causing them shout out, "Shut up, Dave!" History The Dream Beavers were a family of anthropomorphic beaver-like sorcerers from the Dream Dimension who have been spending their daily lives for thousands of years feeding off the life force of any life forms from other dimensions by infiltrating their dreams. They were brought into the dreams of Earth's inhabitants in 1972, when a physician named Bernie invented a dimension-traveling device called the Dream Plug and discovered them when trying to use it. Becoming very paranoid over the fact that they will drain the lives of others if released from their dimension, he concealed the Dream Plug within his Latin book to ensure that never happens and kept himself awake for forty years to prevent the Beavers from infiltrating his dreams. They made their first appearance in In Dreams, where they trapped Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey in their dreams, so they could drain their life energy. Dark Beaver chased Donnie, and threatened to eat him in his dream, Dire Beaver pummeled Leo relentlessly in his dream, Dread Beaver tormented Raph with heavy metal music, and turned into a snake to eat Raph, and Dave Beaver played ping pong with Mikey, but all the while draining thier life force. Meanwhile, in reality, April and Casey found the Turtles lying on the floor of the farmhouse after returning from an errand to a general store that Bernie owned nearby. They tried to wake them up, but Casey remembered that while they were at the store, Bernie asked if they felt tired and mysteriously prevented them from looking at the Latin book, which Casey found behind the counter. While Casey went back to the store to get the book, April tried to contact the turtles. Donnie finally realized it was a dream, and then all the turtles and the Dream Beavers were in one dream and explained that they were happy to feed off the life force of mutant turtles. After a brief fight at the general store, Bernie explained to Casey about the Dream Plug and the Dream Beavers and offered to help out. Back in the dream dimension the turtles were losing a battle with the Dream Beavers, and soon they found themselves heading towards a giant pizza oven and are about to become Beaver food. A pitiful April starts slapping the Donnie worrying for the pulse-less turtles. Casey then smashed the book releasing the Dream Beavers into the real word, however the turtles finally woke up, Bernie was more worried about the Dream Beavers being loose, and soon they came out of an energy beam, and a large smoke cloud, however the beavers realize their not powerful and are the size of normal beavers. Casey suggests the beavers leave before getting their butts kicked, and they agree leaving in small cloud of green smoke. Powers The Dream Beavers have the power to infiltrate their victims' dreams. While in a dream, they are able to manipulate it however they wish, changing their surroundings and shape-shifting to overwhelm their prey. The longer the dream lasts, the more life-force they drain from their victims, until their pulse finally stops in the real world. The beavers can also leap great distances and show great physical strength and endurance, easily smacking around the turtles without breaking a sweat. Their razor-sharp buckteeth and claws make them dangerous in close combat, while their tails can be used as bludgeons. Out of the dream world, all four beavers are severely reduced in size and their dream-based powers don't work at all. They only possess the power of teleporting away in green smoke when in the real world. Appearances *In Dreams (Debut) Production Dire concept.jpg|Concept art of Dire Beaver. Dark concept.jpg|Concept art of Dark Beaver. Dread concept.jpg|Concept art of Dread Beaver. Dave concept.jpg|Concept art of Dave Beaver. Dream Beaver concept.jpg|CGI models of Dark and Dave Beaver. Trivia *The beavers are parodies of Freddy Krueger, a villain who kills people in their dreams. They also do this and have long blade like nails, much like Freddy's knife glove. **To add to this, Dire Beaver and Dark Beaver are be voiced by Robert Englund, who was Freddy in the Nightmare on Elm Street movies. **They're named after the song "Dream Weaver" - The song that inspired A Nightmare on Elm Street. *Dave Beaver and Dread Beaver are voiced by John Kassir. This is the same actor that voiced The Crypt Keeper in Tales From The Crypt. *The Dream Beavers resemble the Care Bears as both have symbols on their bellies. *The Dream Beavers are reminiscent of the Terror Bears from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness, who were also a dark parody of the Care Bears. *The Dream Beavers' fur colors (blue, purple, red, & orange) are the same as each Turtles' bandanna colors. Gallery See Dream Beavers/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Organization Category:Aliens Category:One Appearance Only